1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shifter cable assembly of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a damper member that reduces the application of vibration generated by a transmission assembly of a vehicle to a mounting bracket movably receiving a shifter cable.
2. Background Information
Vehicle transmissions transmit power from a vehicle's engine to the wheels. Some transmissions, such as continuously variable transmissions, include a pair of variable diameter pulleys connected by a chain or belt to automatically select an efficient engine speed for the present driving situation. However, such transmissions can transmit vibration to the vehicle structure, thereby generating an undesirable or distracting noise during operation to a vehicle passenger.